


Always together

by Keysoflight



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keysoflight/pseuds/Keysoflight
Summary: A little look into Takuya and Takato's college life. (A small Takuya x Takato one-shot)





	Always together

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked reading the story, just one of my many ideas in the many headcanons and verse I have for them. This is one of Digimon OTPs and I need to write more stuff about them.

This was not the weekend activity that Takuya had in mind for him and Takato. There was a party going on tonight, everyone was going, including their friends but Takuya needed to finish his essay for Monday. His boyfriend was helping him study and finish the essay in time, it meant giving up their weekend but it had to be done. Of course, Takuya didn’t like the idea, and he felt a little bad that Takato was spending tonight studying with him instead of partying. Takuya huffed as rested his head on his hand as he was sat on the carpeted floor opposite to Takato, in between them was a pile of paperwork, books and pens.

“This is not how I expected to spend our Saturday night…” Takuya huffed, as the boredom was clear in his tone.

“I know. I know… You wanted to party, get drunk and have fun… But you wanna pass don’t you?” Takato smiled as Takuya sighed, and then nodding his head.

“Yeah…” The older male responded as he then grabbed up some of the paperwork with his handwriting on it.

“Okay, I’ve done two pages out of… twenty.” He paused as he was really behind as he then groaned falling back on the ground with the papers resting on his face.

“AH! This so boring, I’m never gonna get this finished, why’d I even pick this stupid course.” Takuya whined as the other brunette just shook his head to the sides.

“Wasn’t it because you found it so interesting, or was it because I was on the course…” Takato teased the other who lifted the paper over his face staring at his boyfriend.

“Both I think.” He admitted as one of his course choices was the same as Takato, and he chose the same university because he wanted to be close to him.

“That was pretty impulsive of you… You could’ve a pick a course more suited to you and still to this university with me.” Takato chuckled as he liked how impulsive he was.

Takato and Takuya had been dating for over two years, and they had been friends since meeting in high school, they got on very well, had a lot of things in common. Over time they became attracted to each other, and Takuya made the first plunge, on their graduation night he kissed him, told him that he loved him. Takato happily returned his feelings, they became inseparable after that, being accepted to the same university, moving away from home, and starting their university life together.

Now in the start of their second year, with two years to go until they graduated, that is of course if Takuya could manage to complete his essays on time. A few more minutes had passed as Takato was reading through his notes with his boyfriend’s head resting on his lap, even he was being lazy, Takato was going to help him finish the essay, if he could he would do for the other, but that wouldn’t be practical. With one hand he started to scratch Takuya’s hair affectionately making the other grin with joy.

“Alright, so your research notes are really good, but what you’re struggling with writing it all out, how to layout it out…” Takato was focused on the notes, while Takuya listened.

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get it sorted it together.” He smiled looking down at Takuya, who then reached up to him, pulling down closer so he could kiss him.

“Hey now, were meant to be focusing, that’s not going to help...” Takato said as Takuya just cupped his cheek as he kissed him again, the other brunette returned the kiss but this sweet moment quickly ended as Takato pulled away.

“Come on… Let’s see how far we can get and then…” He blushed as Takuya smirked as he nuzzled softly against him, it was very easy for him to get distracted or lose focus as he was trying to tempt his boyfriend.

“Okay. It a little after 8, let’s continue for a couple of hours and afterwards we can…” He whispered something Takuya’s ear which made the brunette chuckled, he blushed faintly as they both grinned at each other.

“I’m gonna hold you to that, fine… Let’s do this essay or whatever.” He said sitting back up as he started writing again with Takato going through the books and their notes advising him on what to write next…

* * *

  **(A few days later)**

It was the Monday afternoon, it had been a boring weekend but they managed to finish Takuya’s essay, he handed it in the morning during class and was waiting to receive it. He was nervous all he needed was passing grade and he could breathe, if not he would have to re-take after their summer vacation, and he could fail the year. Takuya was sat outside his class waiting for his professor to call him in, he was going to meet Takato and the others as soon as he got in his essay back. Then the door opened as he was called into the class, he stood up, took a deep breath and entered the room, on the professor's desk were stacks of papers that had been graded carefully.

"Mr Kanbara, here you go, in the future, I hope you leave enough time to prepare properly for my essays, it's clear you rushed this. However, you put a lot of effort into it." The teacher said handing the paperwork back Takuya, he was expecting to see a D or worse as he turned over the essay. A grin formed on his face as he glanced at his teacher and essay a few times.

"I expect better work from you next time, you're very promising, you just need to be more organised." He said faintly smiling as Takuya then cleared his throat as he respectively bowed slightly. 

"T-Thank you, sir, I promise I won't let you down." He said smiling as he then left the room, waited until he was outside before he excitedly shook his arms up and down, trying to contain his joy.

A little later he with Takato and the twins, his arm around his boyfriend's neck, still happy with his grade. On his paper was marked a 'B-' grade, it wasn't a perfect grade but it was a passing one. He was still glad to have passed and he wouldn't have to worry about it over the summer or repeat it. 

"And you said I wouldn't pass." Takuya grinned at Koji as the other just rolled his eyes.

"You barely passed, and if it wasn't for Takato you would have failed, miserably..." Koji replied as Koichi chuckled as soon things never changed between his brother and their friend. Takato just smiled as he was happy for Takuya.

"See, I knew you could do it," Takato said before he sweetly pecked Takuya's cheek. 

"Yeah but Koji's right, If you hadn't helped me I wouldn't have passed. You make a great teacher." Takuya told the other brunette 

"Your lucky Takuya. To have Takato by your side, you guys are a great combination together." Koichi said making the two boys blush as they looked at each other.

"Ah jeez, why you always gotta stuff like that..." Takuya rubbed the back of his head while Takato giggled. 

"He's Koichi. What'd you expect?" Koji stated as his twin gently elbowed him. 

"So, this Friday. Party." Takuya suggested as he eager to have some fun and make up for the last weekend.

"Hmm. Maybe I'm pretty sure Zoe and JP are free..." Koichi said regarding their friends

"Yeah, I can see if Henry, Rika, and the others are available. You've earned it." Takato added as they continued walking down the hall, his hands interlocked with Takuya.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
